guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Observer Mode
Thoughts on Observer I really enjoy watching but I still think there's lots of room for improvement. I think it would be more helpful if OM was more like game replays. This way users can watch their favorites whenever they want and also have standard viewing controls(play, pause, rewind etc).--The King Tarosian 20:49, 3 January 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, I agree. I think my ideal at the moment would be a special version of the GW client, launched by command line and just for replays, like the way City of Heroes does it; COH lets you arbitrarily start and stop recording your play at any time, saves it to a file, and you watch it just by doing something like coh.exe -replay -, frex. The observer chat is so crazy as to be useless right now, so you're not losing anything by taking it offline. :I'd probably like to see a menu that you download matches from -- same window as current Observer Mode, right, just a data transfer instead, to your hard drive. And update the Guild Wars website with a "match of the week". --Nunix 22:36, 3 January 2006 (UTC) just practice or HoH with a dummy guild. Screen HUD Changed? I could have sworn that when they first started Observer Mode that the HUD for the observer was the customized one that the observer set up. But for a few days now, it looks like the HUD changed to the default positioning. --Jeremy Winston 15:02, 11 August 2006 (CDT) :It changed along with one of the patches around the time of the preview. It's nice because you can set it up differently than your normal interface. While observing matches I usually have the minimap, morale chart, and two party windows up. When actually PvPing I don't use the minimap and don't keep the morale chart up (and of course can't have a party window for the other team, heh). --68.142.14.39 15:31, 11 August 2006 (CDT) ::So I can change this interface independent of my normal playing interface? Excellent! I was afraid to do anything while in it for fear I'd change my primary interface. Someone should probably move this to the appropriate update page. I don't recall seeing this as a change on any of them. --Jeremy Winston 16:18, 11 August 2006 (CDT) Delay? I know Observer Mode has always had a 15 min. time delay between the start of the match and the moment it appears on Observer Mode. Is that still the case? I just looked at the menu, and it shows two matches, one from 13 min. ago and one from 11. — Amontillado (T/ ) 19:56, 2 December 2006 (CST) Bugs in Observer mode Hi all i just wanted to hear if other ppl have been having bugs in the observer mode. Our Guild has had 2 matches bugged. When i say bugged i mean with wrong morale boost and sometimes with a wrong outcome. It's like the observermode is a whole new battle sometimes. 1 time it bugged so much that each team where at their own base but still fighting. Im sitting here watching a match from yesterday.. (I watched it yesterday too and at that time it was perfect.) In the real match we got a Morale Boost in the end (21 mins) in the obs mode we get 3 in the beginning(6-10mins). The funny part is that we have flagstand and our flagrunner is carrying a flage while running for another. So its definetly bugged. As you can see i SUCK at english but i hope you can understand my message:) hoh match naming I'm not putting this on main page until i check it. *Hall of Heroes matches have some peculiarities when it comes to the listing of matches: **If there are no guild groups then the match is listed as " versus others". **If there is one guild group, whether or not that team is holding, it will be " versus others" **If there are only two teams it is listed as " versus . **If there are two or more guilds, it is listed as " versus others" regardless of which team is holding. **The cape shown for "others" is plain gray. **Only the last three matches are listed. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 20:04, 28 July 2008 (UTC)